


Breaking Point

by CatherineMorgenstern



Series: Master & Commander [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch, Drinking, F/M, Gabe's the sweetest and most annoying person in this, a bit of manhandling, annoying mother, make-out session and pub talk that made me decide to rate this M just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineMorgenstern/pseuds/CatherineMorgenstern
Summary: After having been hurt on a mission on top of catching a cold, Commander Reyes takes it upon himself to take care of you – strictly professional, of course. But when the Blackwatch crew gets together for a celebratory drink and Jesse starts flirting with you outrageously, it might be time for the Commander to make up his mind.





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> Shout-out to [MonticolaSolitarius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonticolaSolitarius/pseuds/MonticolaSolitarius) for patiently answering all my OW questions, helping me figure out how biotic fields might work in my series and for clarifying that having them come back from hunting wayward Deadlock members is a plausible mission.
> 
> As always, I cannot thank my awesome beta, [Heeley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeley/pseuds/Heeley) enough! XoXo

You stumbled out of the dropship, feeling indescribably fatigued. Out of your peripheral vision, you dimly noticed Jesse and Genji exchanging a furtive glance before the latter stepped towards you and slung your arm over his shoulders, carefully putting his hand around your waist to steady you as you made your way towards the rooftop entrance.

Jesse touched your arm with a frown as he said, “Yer look like shit, sweet pea.”

“Geez , Jess–“

“No, no,” he interrupted, smiling now, trying to make light of the situation, though his brows were still furrowed, “I mean, even worse than yer did earlier.”

“Thanks,” you replied dryly.  “You really know how to make a girl feel special, don’t you?”

“I sure do try.”

“It’s not like you guys look much better than me,” you pointed out.

“Oi!” Jesse exclaimed.

“Watch it,” Genji remarked softly accompanied by a squeeze to your waist.

Truth be told, you were all pretty banged up after hunting down members of the Deadlock gang. Jesse had gotten Intel from an undisclosed contact, alerting Blackwatch to a series of skirmishes. Apparently, the gang was trying to reform after Commander Reyes had sent their most prominent members to prison years ago. Thinking it would be a quick job, you’d been caught dangerously off guard when they’d been surprisingly well-organised, engaging you in a battle that had almost gone horribly wrong.

All of you had sustained numerous scrapes and bruises; Jesse was limping, Genji’s face plate sat a little off-kilter - though he seemed otherwise unharmed - and you were certain you’d broken a rib or two when you’d been catapulted into a wall after a grenade had detonated close to you.

But that wasn’t why the boys were concerned enough to hover around you like this.

You’d honestly thought that you’d evaded that dreaded cold Gabriel had griped on and on about during the Bavaria recon, having had only a mild but insistent case of the sniffles and a recurring headache before you’d went on this mission, but it seemed to have hit you full-force after the heat of battle. Or maybe it had been during the fight and you’d simply been too high on adrenaline to notice. Whenever exactly your body had decided it would be a great time to get sick, you sure as shit felt the effects of it now. You’d all but crawled towards the dropship to get the hell out of there and had collapsed once you’d made it inside.

You knew it would be best if Commander Reyes didn’t see any of you in your current states. But you also knew that avoiding Reyes was as unlikely as pigs miraculously learning how to fly. He’d be on your arses before you knew it. No one sneaked past the Blackwatch Commander. That fact was so indisputable that it had become a sort of initiation for new Blackwatch recruits over the years; manage to successfully sneak past the Commander and you wouldn’t have to pay for a thing that night in the bar, get caught by him and you’d be the one doing the buying.

Jesse opened the door for you and Genji, ushering you inside the base. As expected, you didn’t make it far before Commander Reyes came charging towards the three of you. As he neared, you felt yourself stiffen. Gabriel had been avoiding you whenever possible for close to two weeks now even though you’d tried seeking him out to clear the air after your nocturnal cuddling session. But whenever you’d asked him anything, regardless of subject matter, he’d been just as distant and succinct as he’d been on that awkward flight home which had seemed to stretch on for an eternity.

You weren’t quite sure what to think or feel.

Obviously, he regretted having allowed you to act so casual towards him and was probably upset with himself for indulging you at all. Not that he treated you differently than the others when it came to professional matters – you would have thrown a fit if that were the case – but the unusual aloofness he regarded you with hurt quite a bit since you hadn’t gotten over your crush on him despite his recent behaviour. You hadn’t even been able to properly revel in Jesse’s worsening shape over the course of the past week while he was going through rigorous early morning exercises with the Commander, because you felt so miserable.

“The hell happened to you?” Gabriel asked when he was close enough to address the three of you without having to scream the entire base down. Though you had a feeling he’d been seconds away from doing just that when he’d noticed how much worse for wear you all looked, judging by the vein pulsing at the side of his temple.

Jesse rubbed the back of his neck, explaining sheepishly, “We kinda ran into some problems.”

“I can see that!” Gabriel growled, looking at each of you in turn. “Is anyone seriously hurt?”

“Nah,” Jesse volunteered when neither you nor Genji made any attempt to provide an answer for your commanding officer. “Just got a lil’ banged up is all.”

“You’re limping,” Gabriel pointed out, laying his hand on Jesse’s shoulder.

Jesse shrugged. “S’nothin’, jefe. Imma see the Doc and then Imma be as good as new.”

Gabriel gingerly touched Genji’s cheek and it spoke volumes about the trust between these two that the cyborg ninja didn’t so much as fidget.

“I’m not hurt. Just need Dr Ziegler to readjust my face plate,” he said softly to Gabriel’s unspoken question.

“Good,” Gabriel sighed and then frowned when his gaze settled on you. ”And you?”

You weakly shook your head. “I’m fine, Sir.”

“Is that why Genji’s all but carrying you?” he remarked sardonically. “Because you’re fine?”

Opening your mouth to give a retort, your words got stuck in your throat when he unceremoniously pulled you out of Genji’s hold and into his embrace. Gabriel placed his hand on your forehead before bestowing a rather fierce glare on you.

“You’re running a fever.”

“Thanks, Captain Obvious.”

“Do not sass me, Agent,” he warned, evidently in no mood for your snark. “You wanna tell me why the hell that’s the case? Didn’t you swear up and down that you were perfectly healthy when I assigned you to this mission?”

Though you very much wanted to argue with him, considering it wasn’t your fault that the stupid cold had hit you after you’d persuaded him to let you tag along with Genji and Jesse, you were too tired to engage in a battle of wills with your commander. All you wanted was to take a hot shower in order to get rid of the cold sweat that had plastered your shirt uncomfortably to your back and curl up to sleep for a decade or two.

Resting your forehead against his shoulder, you were assaulted by his scent and the achingly familiar sensation of being enveloped in his embrace. Okay, so what if you were a little pathetic when it came to Gabriel?

“I was,” you mumbled into his shirt.

“You were what?”

“Perfectly healthy when you asked me.”

“Right.” The disbelief in his voice was so apparent you could feel it. “You really gonna stick with that story?”

Shifting so that your cheek was pressed against his chest and the top of your head brushed his chin, you said in a subdued voice, “Aside from a headache and a runny nose …”

“Goddamnit, Agent. No wonder you look like shit,” he chided.

“Hey!” you exclaimed. “Could people stop commenting on how bad I look?”

Gabriel ignored you and though you couldn’t see his expression, you’d bet your arse that he’d rolled his eyes at you.

“To the infirmary. All of you,” he ordered. “Move. Now.”

The manner in which he shooed Jesse and Genji ahead of him while keeping you propped up reminded you of an angry mother hen herding her babies towards safety. That thought made you smile.

Gabriel left his arm around your waist while his hand came to grip your side along your ribs, making you flinch.

“What is it?” he asked.

“I might have broken a rib,” you answered softly.

He sighed, letting you know how exasperated he was, but changed his hold so he wouldn’t hurt you. Since he was too tall for you to comfortably throw your arm over his shoulders, you grabbed the one nearest to you. As your wobbly knees threatened to give out, you clung to him more tightly, feeling the edges of your vision darken as the world seemed to spin. Before you knew it, he had picked you up bridal style and even in your wrecked state, you knew your cheeks were heating up.

Your response to his actions was quickly wiped away when he said, “If you weren’t hurt and sick, I’d throw you over my shoulder like the reprobate you are instead of carrying you like some damsel in distress.”

“Everyone’s so sweet to me today,” you mumbled with obvious sarcasm as you wrapped your arms around his neck.

“Maybe you deserve it.”

“Aren’t you supposed to coddle me?”

“What was it you told your parents at that dinner?” he drawled. “Ah, yes. I believe it was something along the lines of me never letting any of you hear the end of it when you come back with some kind of injury.”

“No need to throw my own words back in my face, Commander,” you grumbled.

“Hey, drinks t’night?” Jesse asked, looking back and forth between you and Genji.

“Hell, yeah,” you replied.

“Hell, no,” Gabriel interjected.

“Awww, jefe –“

“Don’t awww me, McCree,” he said scornfully. “She’s clearly in no condition to go drinking with you two.”

“Am so!” you exclaimed.

Gabriel gave you a look that shut you up immediately, conveying wordlessly how childish you’d just sounded and shaming you for it all in one.

“Guess it’s just us then, eh?” Jesse said, nudging Genji with his elbow.

“No way! Don’t you two dare,” you yelled indignantly. “I’ll be perfectly fine once the Doc’s fixed me up. And if it takes a day, you have to wait for me.”

“Have to, she says,” Jesse drawled.

“Genjiiii,” you whined. “Tell the jerk you won’t go celebrating without me.”

“Now, now. There’s no need to call me names, sweet pea.”

You could see the ninja’s shoulders shaking slightly in quiet laughter at your antics before he said, “We do need her to complete our fearsome trio.”

Appeased, you leaned your head against Gabriel’s shoulder who was shaking his head at all of you but apparently knew it would be fruitless to meddle.

As Genji and Jesse held open the doors to the infirmary for Gabriel, you scrunched up your nose at the scent; antiseptics, blood and sickness. You’ve always hated the way hospitals smelled and the on-base infirmary was no exception. As Gabriel carried you through a hallway with sterile, white walls, interspersed with a multitude of doors on either side, you longingly thought of your bed. You were sure you would have been fine if you’d just been allowed to go home and sleep it off and you hoped sincerely that Angela wouldn’t come near you with a syringe. Those instruments of torture and you did not mix well.

As though Angela had heard your thoughts, she came bustling towards you with a concerned look, already assessing what needed to be done.

“You three are trouble personified,” she chided, earning an affirmative hum from Gabriel, before assigning you all to different examination rooms.

“That’s a bit harsh, ain’t it, Doc?” you heard Jesse say.

The Commander deposited you gently on the examination table and though you mourned the loss of his warmth, you felt ready to collapse right then and there. You heard Angela directing one of her nurses to see to Jesse while telling Genji she’d be with him in a minute but the sounds seemed oddly muted.

“Hey, hey,” Gabriel said, taking your chin, “stay with me, Agent.”

“Okay, meine Liebe” Angela said, closing the door behind her. “Let’s see what I can do for you.”

Trusting Gabriel to fill her in, you kept your eyes closed as the petite blonde doctor fussed over you. You must have been drifting in and out of consciousness because you only picked up snippets here and there among the beckoning oblivion. Words like _bedrest_ , _dehydrated_ , _influenza_ and _fractured ribs_ floated around the room, barely reaching you in your feverish state. Soon enough you felt the comforting heat of a biotic field being placed over your aching ribs, soothing the hurt. What made you bolt upright was her announcement that she was going to give you a shot to combat the flu.

“No syringes!” you warned.

“Agent –“ Gabriel began but was interrupted by the doc.

“It’ll speed along the recovery,” Angela said matter-of-factly. “Either that or you’ll have to stay in bed for the next week.”

You glared at her for giving you a choice between two sucky options. When you noticed Gabriel’s amused smirk, you wanted to stick your tongue out at him but controlled yourself and settled for a frown instead.

“Fine,” you acquiesced. “Give me the shot.”

Feeling nauseous just at the thought of that syringe anywhere near your skin, you turned your head away from Angela and shut your eyes.

A warm, calloused hand took yours. Squinting, you were met with Gabriel’s encouraging smile and swooned a little when he started running his thumb back and forth over your knuckles. Though the Doc was excellent at giving shots and it didn’t hurt at all, you still felt queasy. The pain wasn’t what made you detest syringes anyway; it was the feeling of the needle sliding into your flesh. Luckily, it was over pretty quickly.

“You should feel a lot better tomorrow,” Angela remarked, patting your cheek in a motherly fashion.

“I sure hope so,” you muttered.

“I’ll check on you later. I want to keep an eye on that fever. But first a nurse will come and put in an IV needle before administering the saline to get you rehydrated and –“

 “Uhm, wait a sec,” you interrupted. “I’m not staying here.”

Both Angela and Gabriel looked at you with matching frowns.

“Yes, you are,” Gabriel said patiently.

“No, I’m not,” you replied in the same manner before turning to the Doc. “I’m going home, end of story. I’ll be sure to drink my weight in water and I promise I’ll call you should this fever spike higher.”

“But what if you’re unable to call for help?” Angela pointed out, clearly unsettled by the thought of one of her patients in distress.

“I won’t be.”

“It would be so much easier if you let us monitor you this night.”

“No, thank you. I’ll be perfectly fine at home.”

Angela sighed in defeat and looked at Gabriel, “Is being annoyingly unreasonable a prerequisite for being accepted into Blackwatch?”

“Apparently.”

He’d crossed his arms over his chest and was pursing his lips at your obstinacy.

“Oh, don’t give me that look, Commander,” you bristled. “You’re worse than all of us combined.”

“I am not!” he protested indignantly.

“She’s not wrong,” Angela said, drawing his disapproving stare which caused her to hold her hands up in a sign of surrender, but you noticed the small smile playing around her lips and chuckled in response.

“So, if that is all, I’d like to go now,” you said, sitting up and swinging your legs off the table. “My ribs don’t hurt at all anymore.”

“At least stay on base tonight,” Gabriel all but pleaded with you.

You met his gaze and the concern swimming in those dark eyes had you relenting reluctantly. “Fine.”

* * *

 

You were buried under a mountain of blankets, trying to fall back asleep. Something must have woken you. As you pulled one over your head in an effort to get warm and comfortable again, you heard a distinct knock coming from the door. Since you usually went home to your flat each night, you only stocked the bare necessities in your room on base, which had caused Genji and Jesse to bring you a ton of groceries you couldn’t possibly consume all by yourself while Angela had sent soup, meaning you weren’t expecting anyone else to stop by. Sighing, you turned around and closed your eyes, hoping to magically make the visitor go away.  But whoever it was persisted. A series of insistent knocks started, echoing inside your skull and aggravating you to the point of throwing a pillow at the door.

 “Did you just throw a pillow at the door, Agent?”

You groaned when you recognised the Commander’s voice.

“Well, it is called a throw pillow,” you muttered to yourself.

“Open the door.”

“No,” you said petulantly, “go away.”

“You really want me to go get the master key?”

Making a whiny groan at the back of your throat, you crawled out of bed and dragged your tired body across the sparsely furnished room on wobbly knees.

“What do you want?” you spat as you opened the door.

Gabriel whistled. “Holy hell, Agent. You look like crap.”

Somehow you gathered enough strength to slam the door in his face. If it hadn’t been for his reflex that made him stop the door with his foot, it would have worked beautifully. You crossed your arms over your chest and scowled at him.

“You’re not supposed to insult – or mock – the sick. It’s basic bedside etiquette. Don’t you know that, Commander?”

“What on earth are you wearing,” he asked, ignoring your admonishment and tugging on the sleeve of your hoodie.

You swatted his hand away. Looking down at yourself, you became self-conscious of your attire; you were wearing a Blackwatch hoodie that was two sizes too big for you – you’d stolen it from Jesse ages ago – ratty pyjama bottoms and fuzzy socks over your regular ones that you knew were a monstrosity but kept your feet warm like nothing else did. Your hair was in a messy, slightly greasy bun on top of your head and you didn’t like thinking about what your face might look like; pale and sweaty, probably, highlighting the scrapes and bruises and making the dark circles under your eyes more pronounced. All in all, not a state you’d ever wanted him to see you in, though your fellow agents and your Commander had seen each other in worse conditions. But there was a difference between looking rough because of a battle and looking like you did now; sick and unwashed.

“It’s Jesse’s,” you said, crossing your arms defensively over your chest before adding, “Are you trying to shame me for my attire whilst I’m sick and on bedrest? Seriously?”

“No, no, of course not” he said, smiling sweetly at you. “I was just wondering what happened to you feeling ‘fine’.”

You opened your mouth to retort, but came up short. Stalking past him with as much dignity as you could muster in your current state, you kept eye contact as you said, “I can’t deal with your smartass-ery right now.”

“Smartass-ery?” he mocked as he followed you, picking up the pillow in the process. “That is not a word.”

“I’ve invented it especially for you.”

Gabriel hummed. “I appreciate that.”

“I’ll have a mug made that has ‘King of Smartass-ery’ on it.”

“Lovely. That’s very thoughtful of you,” he said, holding up the pillow that was shaped like a giant green dragon questioningly.

“You’ve earnt it, Commander,” you said earnestly before plucking the pillow out of his hands, hugged it to your chest and walked towards the bed. ”Genji gave this to me.”

“It’s a real shame, though,” he remarked, deceptively nonchalant.

“What is?” you said, narrowing your eyes at his apologetic tone.

“I guess, I’ll just have to eat the ice cream myself,” he sighed, theatrically.

At that your head snapped around. “Stop right there, Mister!” you exclaimed, pointing at him. “Did you just say ice cream?”

“I believe so. Interested?”

Shifting from one leg to the other, you said in a small voice, “What flavour did you bring?”

“Tiramisu.”

“Huh.”

“Not good?”

“No, it’s good. I just wouldn’t have figured you to choose Tiramisu, I guess.”

Gabriel cocked his head at you. “It’s made with coffee.”

“Ah!” you said, grinning. “Well, grab some spoons, please.”

“Alright.”

“But gimme that tub first.”

He arched an eyebrow as a sly smile formed on his lips, holding up the pint of ice cream. “You mean this?”

“Yes, that,” you said, having a sudden déjà vu of dangling a flask of coffee in front of him. “Hand it over.”

“Just like that?”

“Just like that,” you said with an encouraging nod.

“No.”

“Why not? Did you not bring that ice cream for me? Your very sick agent for whom you have a responsibility of care?”

“True enough, but you could at least beg a little.”

“You’re insufferable.”

“Now you know what I have to deal with all the damn time.”

“Did I not inform you I’m in no shape to deal with your smartass-ery today?”

“You sure did,” he said as he walked to the small kitchenette and grabbed two spoons.

“So you simply don’t possess even a shred of pity, is that it?”

“Adversity builds character.”

“Okay then,” you said, trying to sound stern or disapproving but you couldn’t keep in a chuckle at his deadpan tone. “I’m gonna quote that back to you the next time you’re annoyed with me.”

“Within the hour then?”

“Har de har,” you responded dryly as you climbed back into bed, arranging the blankets and pillows around you. “You’re hilarious, Commander.”

“Thank you, Agent!” he exclaimed cheerfully.

“You should think about switching careers. I bet you’d be a hit as a stand-up comedian.”

“You know, Agent, I think so, too. But I couldn’t just leave all of you hanging.”

“Right.”

“You’d get yourselves killed in no time at all.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

“You’re welcome,” he said magnanimously before adding, “I mean, you didn’t even manage to dress properly for the weather conditions on our mission even though I told you about it beforehand, which caused you to get sick. How could I ever even entertain the idea of leaving you to your own devices?”

You sighed. “You’re never gonna let that go, are you?”

“Nope,” he said, popping the ‘p’ as he handed you the spoon and took a seat on the bed next to you.

Opening the tub, you scooped out a generous amount of heavenly ice cream.

“Hmmm, this is good.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Thanks for bringing me ice cream, Sir.”

“You’re welcome. I figured Angela and your fellow troublemakers would send you soup,” he said softly, side-eyeing you. “How you’re feeling?”

“Fine.”

“Fine?” he groaned exasperatedly. “Do we really have to debate this again?”

You rolled your eyes at him. “I am fine. Really. I’m just tired, but that shot Angela gave me really worked.”

“Well, I’m glad.” He sounded a little disbelieving.

“In fact, I’m gonna kick you out in a sec so I can get some sleep in order to be fit for tonight.”

“Tonight? What’s tonight?”

“I’m going celebrating with Jesse and Genji,” you said matter-of-factly. “You’re welcome to join, Commander.”

Gabriel scowled at you. “You are most certainly not.”

“Excuse me?”

“Agent, you look like death warmed over—“

“I do not!”

“You’re hands are shaking, you looked dangerously unsteady on your feet earlier and I bet you’re still running a fever.”

“I’ve got meds to take for the fever in a little while and I bet the rest will be taken care of once I’ve slept.”

“Great, you can facetime them and toast with cough syrup.”

“Great idea, but how about no?”

Your phone started vibrating and you lifted the blankets, looking for it.

“You are not to leave this room, Agent. That is an order.”

“You cannot order me to stay in, Commander,” you bristled as you spied your phone on the bedside table.

“Wanna bet?”

“Gabriel!” you hissed before you reached across him and heaved a sigh as you noticed the caller ID, debating in your mind if you could just ignore it.

“Who is it?” he asked with a peculiar glint in his eyes.

Frowning, you said, “My mother.”

“I’d get that if I were you.”

“Why?” you inquired, sounding suspicious.

“How long has it been since you talked to her?”

You shrugged. “A while.”

“Take the call.”

You were still glowering at him, unsettled by the smirk on his face as you picked up.

“Hello, mum.”

“Honey!” your mother said in an affronted tone. “I’ve been calling you for days and days. Are you ignoring me?”

“No, of course not. Why would I be ignoring you? I was just busy,” you replied, trying to sound calm. “You know, saving the world and all that.”

“Too busy to return even one of your mother’s phone calls?”

“You know, mum, I really was. Two missions basically back to back. I barely had enough time to catch up on sleep in between.”

“Right,” she said. “And when, pray tell, did you come back from your last mission?”

You cursed under your breath. “Yesterday.”

“I’ve called you five times today alone and you’re telling me you were simply too busy to so much as text me?”

“Uh-huh.”

“So it wouldn’t be because you’re ill?” she said sweetly.

“Sick? Me?” you responded in a squeaky voice. “Whatever gave you that idea?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” she trailed off and you just knew you wouldn’t like what she’d say next. “Gabriel might have mentioned it when we spoke earlier.”

“Oh, he did, did he?” you snapped, nailing your commander with a glare. Putting your phone against your chest, you whispered, “You told my mother? Are you actively trying to kill me?”

Holding the phone back to your ear, you heard her say, “Yes, he did.”

“And why would you have been talking on the phone to Gabriel?”

“Because you didn’t return my calls and I couldn’t track you down and was worried.”

“H-how did you get his number?”

“Well, I called Overwatch and asked to be connected to Commander Reyes,” she said off-handedly.

“Oh, you called Overwatch,” you repeated, amazed at your mother’s blasé attitude. “Just like that?”

“Yes, dear. I had to get a hold of you somehow. I was beside myself with worry and, as it turns out, with good reason. You are sick, after all. I could come over and take care of –“

“No, Mother, you absolutely do not need to come take care of me” you said, pinching your nose. “I have the flu, nothing more.”

“And you got hurt on your last mission.”

You bared your teeth at the Blackwatch Commander in a parody of a grin as you said, “Gabriel was feeling particularly chatty, was he?”

He shrugged at you unapologetically as he ate another spoonful of ice cream.

“You should be thankful that he’s so concerned about you, honey. It’s very sweet of him.”

“Oh yes,” you said, imaging which ways to kill him would be most painful. “He’s the sweetest darn thing.”

“You really hit the jackpot with him, love,” she said earnestly before adding in a mildly threatening sing-song voice, “Don’t mess this up.”

“Mum, would you like to be his girlfriend, perhaps?”

“Oh, don’t be silly.”

“I’m dead serious. You all but serenade him whenever we speak.”

“Honey, you won’t get anyone better than him –“

“Why thank you, mother, I appreciate your enthusiastic assessment of my market value.”

“Don’t be like that.”

“Like what?”

“Snappy and defensive.”

You sighed loudly. “Anything else you want to tell me or can I get some rest now?”

“You’re angry with me.”

“No, mum, I’m exhausted and I need to … thank,” you emphasised pointedly, raising an eyebrow at your commanding officer, “Gabriel profusely.”

“Fine. Tell him I said hello, please.”

“I’ll tell him you send your love.”

You could practically hear her rolling her eyes before she said, “You do that. Bye, honey. We’ll talk soon.”

“Can’t wait,” you responded wryly before hanging up and flinging your phone to somewhere between the blankets. Turning towards Gabriel, you pursed your lips.

“What?”

“You ratted me out to my mother?”

“She called me,” he pointed out.

“Yes, I know,” you snapped, “that’s because she’s a nut case. You didn’t have to tell her I’m sick and banged up!”

“It slipped out.”

“Slipped out?”

“Yes.”

“Riiiight,” you said disbelievingly. “The Head of Overwatch’s covert ops division simply couldn’t keep his mouth shut. Suuure.”

Gabriel stroked his goatee before he admitted, “Fine. I figured I could use some leverage.”

“Leverage for what?”

“To smother your extraordinary stubbornness.”

“You’re one to –“

“And what sound thinking that turned out to be. Now I can use it for keeping you confined to your room instead of going drinking with Genji and the ingrate.”

“How do you figure talking to my mum gives you leverage for that?”

“Well, gatita,” he purred, oozing charm, “we exchanged numbers, of course—“

“Of course.”

“—and I think it would be prudent to contact her for backup should you be too stubborn to follow my well-meant … suggestion … to stay in tonight and get some sleep. It’s for your own good. You understand, don’t you?”

“I hate you with every fibre of my being right now.”

“I can live with that.”

“Can you do me a favour?”

“Sure.”

“Block my mother’s number.”

“Now why would I do that?”

“Because I’m asking you?”

“And give up blackmail material? Nice try,” he said.

“I don’t like the thought of you being in cahoots with her,” you said before adding theatrically, “I feel so betrayed.”

“I know and I’d say I’m sorry, but that would be a lie. If you were more likely to listen to me, I wouldn’t have to resort to such underhanded tactics.”

“So you admit it’s underhanded?”

“Sometimes the end justifies the means.”

You pursed your lips and hummed. “You know what I think?”

Gabriel raised his eyebrows at you in question.

“I think,” you said slowly, “that you owe me now.”

“Do you?”

“Yup.”

“And I’m guessing you already have an idea about what I can do to make amends?”

“Naturally.”

He sighed. “Alright, spit it out.”

“Well, first off, I need my hot water bottle.”

“Sure, where is it?”

“At home. Can you go get it for me?”

Gabriel frowned and said, “I’m sure Angela’s got some and would let you borrow one.”

“No, I need mine,” you replied determinedly. “Please?”

“Fine.”

“The keys are on the counter.”

“Anything else.”

“Maybe some cough drops and chest rub?”

“Of course.”

“Could you make a stop to buy some DVDs?”

“Which one would you like?” he asked.

“Dirty Dancing and Labyrinth.”

He crossed his arms over his chest and gave you a look that barely concealed how exasperated he was. “Ok—“

“And Cinderella. The Disney version.”

“You need three DVD’s?”

“Oh I’m sorry, but weren’t you the one insisting on me staying in? I’m gonna need some entertainment.”

“My bad. Please accept my sincerest apologies for my ignorance.”

“You’re forgiven. And could you pick up a book as well? P.S. I love you by Cecelia Ahern? I’ve been meaning to read that for ages. Oh! Could you bring me a giant, strawberry milkshake? I need to keep hydrated after all and I need something other than tea, please. And pink marshmallows because my throat is itchy and cotton candy lip balm.”

“You wanna write me a list?”

“Good idea. Hand over that notepad.”

After writing everything down, you handed it back to him and said, “My wallet’s next to the key. Just grab my credit card.”

He did as you said while looking at your list. Turning around to you, he asked dryly, “The flavour has to be cotton candy?”

“Yes.”

“And the marshmallows have to be pink?”

“Absolutely.”

“You’re just doing this to pay me back now, aren’t you?”

“Yes. And you know why?”

“Why?”

“Because you colluded with my mother, so you deserve it. You brought this on yourself.”

“Fair enough. You think you can manage without these necessities until I’m back?”

“I’ll manage,” you replied seriously. “I’m gonna take a shower in the meantime. Oh! Can you stop by Jesse’s on your way back?”

Gabriel cocked his head and furrowed his brows. “Sure. May I ask why?”

“I need another hoodie.”

“A Blackwatch one?”

“Preferably.”

“You do know you’re a part of Blackwatch and can get them yourself?”

“Yes, Commander, I know. I do have some, but Jesse’s are two sizes too big; ridiculous for me to wear out, but perfect to lounge around in.”

“I repeat: you do know you can order them for yourself, right? In whatever size you want. You could just get a couple in Jesse’s size for you to ‘lounge around in’.”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

He looked heavenwards as if praying for patience, but nodded. “Be back in a bit.”

While the Commander was out, you ripped open the windows, took a shower and told Genji and Jesse in your group chat that tonight’s celebratory drinks had to be postponed to tomorrow. Genji protested, clearly disappointed and Jesse whined, but you told him to shut up and that Gabriel would stop by in a bit to pick up some hoodies for you.

You were sitting on the toilet lid, just finished with blow drying your hair when he came back. After he deposited everything, he came to stand in the doorway and threw you a hoodie.

“Your hot water bottle is a purple bunny.”

“It’s lavender.”

“Of course it is. My mistake,” he said with a carefully neutral expression. 

“See that it doesn’t happen again, Commander.”

“I’ll do my best. Are you feeling okay?”

“Why?”

“You’re as white as a sheet.”

“I’m good.”

He scrutinised you for a few endless minutes, making you fidget.

“You got dizzy while showering, didn’t you?”

You looked up at him from under your lashes, shifting uneasily before admitting, “A little.”

“Do you believe me now that you’re in no shape to go drinking?”

Making a non-committal noise, you pulled on the hoodie and grabbed a brush before making your way past Gabriel.

“Did you get everything?”

“Yes. Would you like a report?”

“A report?”

“Don’t play innocent,” he drawled as he went into the kitchenette and filled the electric kettle with water.

“What are you babbling about?” you asked from your place on the bed.

“The shop girl who rang up your DVD’s and the book cooed at me for a solid ten minutes.”

“Did she now?”

“Yes.”

“Wanna elaborate?”

“Not particularly,” he said and then noticed your expression, rolled his eyes and added, “She thought it was just ‘the cutest thing’ that I went on such an errand for my girlfriend.”

“Awwww.”

“The dudes at the drug store and drive through however, gave me very weird looks when they saw all the pink stuff.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“Liar,” he said good-naturedly, dropping the pink marshmallows in your lap and handing you the strawberry milkshake.

“Thank you very much.”

“Does this mean you’ve exacted your full revenge then?”

“Nope. Not even close.”

“Have you eaten your soup?”

“Not yet.”

Gabriel gave you a piercing stare at that.

“I’m gonna eat the disgustingly healthy soup later, I promise,” you said.

“Okay then.”

“Will you put in Labyrinth for me?” you asked as you put the milkshake on your bedside table and started brushing your hair.

“Your wish is my command.”

“Are you saying yes to everything I ask you to do because you went behind my back and because I’m sick and you pity me?”

“Yes.”

“I feel so powerful!” you exclaimed. “I better make another list.”

“Oh goodie, I can hardly wait,” he deadpanned as he started the DVD for you. “Alright, do you have everything you need?”

“I think so, but I’m sure I’ll think of something else later.”

“Course you will.”

“Are you complaining?” you asked as you settled against the pillows.

“I wouldn’t dare.”

“Good man.”

“Text me if you find yourself in desperate need of anything.”

You cocked your head at him. “Are you leaving?”

“I think you’re set for the next few hours, don’t you?”

“You’re not gonna watch the films with me?”

Gabriel raised his eyebrows. “It might come as a shock to you, but I don’t have a particular desire to watch any of the DVD’s you selected.”

“But I don’t want to watch them alone.”

“Agent –“

“Please?”

“I really don’t think it’s –“

“My head hurts,” you said with wide, puppy dog eyes while pouting at him exaggeratedly, trying to look as pitiful as possible. “Stay, please?”

“That’s emotional blackmail,” he said before giving a long-suffering sigh.

“You know, you sigh a lot. Are you only responding like that to me or to everyone around you.”

“Everyone. But it happens particularly often around you.”

“I feel so special.”

“Don’t. It means you’re the most annoying.”

“And I’ve put a ton of work into getting that sought after title, so thank you very much indeed.”

“Scoot over.”

You grinned happily and waited for Gabriel to kick off his boots and join you on the bed before starting the film. By the time the Goblin King had made his first appearance, you were snuggled up against his side. He kept making obnoxious comments about the costumes and characters all throughout the film and devoured most of your marshmallows while managing to guilt trip you into eating the soup. Somewhere in between you took your meds and since they tended to make you sleepy, you were soon nodding off intermittently. Towards the end of the film, you were dimly aware that Gabriel had put his arm around you – or maybe you had somehow wrestled him into doing it – and was running his fingers through your hair while you nuzzled into him, inhaling his comforting scent.

* * *

 

When you woke up, it was late afternoon and you were alone. Gabriel must have left after you’d fallen asleep. You looked around as you padded towards the kitchen to make coffee but didn’t see a note anywhere and you tried convincing yourself that it didn’t matter. He’d stayed with you the entire evening, it would be presumptuous to expect him to leave a note and he hadn’t even wanted to stay that long in the first place but you’d made him and he’d probably just wanted to get home as soon as possible.

That was perfectly alright, wasn’t it? There was no reason to feel disappointed, was there?

Though you had enjoyed spending some quality time with him and you were relieved that he wasn’t keeping his distance any longer.  As you waited for your coffee to be ready, you checked your phone and noticed that your group chat with Genji and Jesse had blown up.

Going through their inane conversation littered with profanities, you saw that they had resolved to meet tonight at eight in your usual pub. After you texted them that you were feeling much better and couldn’t wait to finally have that celebratory drink, you opened a chat with Gabriel. You must've typed and erased “Hey” at least a dozen times only to chicken out and throw your phone into your bag.

After cleaning up the pig sty you’d managed to turn your room into, you gathered your stuff and poured the coffee into a thermos before leaving your room. Heading towards the stairs that led to the main entrance, a smile formed on your face when you spotted Gabriel ascending them, coming your way. Without making a conscious decision to walk faster, your pace picked up in anticipation of talking to him. Just when you were about to shout a greeting, Strike Commander Morrison stepped into Gabriel’s path. They started talking as Jack walked with him. Adopting a professional expression, you were nonetheless elated to see your commander, intending to invite him to join you for drinks tonight.

“Strike Commander Morrison,” you greeted respectfully, nodding at him before your eyes softened when they turned towards Gabriel. “Commander Reyes.”

“Agent,” Gabriel said curtly while Morrison returned your nod.

“How are you today, Commander?”

Gabriel raised an impervious eyebrow at you. “Good.”

His tone was abrupt and his body language closed off. He behaved as though he was talking to a stranger and it took you completely off-guard.

“O-okay. Uhm,” you stuttered, “I’m gonna go have that celebratory drink tonight with Genji and Jesse.”

There was a tense pause as you waited for him to acknowledge what you’d just said and as he let it stretch on and on, Morrison raised a curious eyebrow while his gaze darted back and forth between you and Gabriel. Your cheeks started to heat up in embarrassment as Gabriel proceeded to make you look like an idiot.

“You’re more than welcome to join, Sir,” you added tentatively, trying to coax him into talking.

“And you think I don’t have anything better to do?” he snapped sardonically.

His demeanour was downright chilly and there was a harshness to the way he addressed you that made you utterly uncomfortable; as though someone had punched you in the gut.

Had you done something after you’d taken your meds that had affronted him or was he just being a jerk for no good reason? Slowly, but surely your indignation at his treatment started to surface. He’d been so sweet yesterday and now he was acting like the biggest douchebag on earth. You realised you were sick and tired of these unpredictable mood swings of his.

“It’s an invitation, Commander, not an order,” you retorted bitingly before clenching your jaw at the way his lips curled derisively.

“Which you extended dutifully, Agent. Well done. Would you like a pat on the head?”

Narrowing your eyes at him, you opened your mouth to tell him where exactly he could stick his condescending bitchiness when the Strike Commander coughed pointedly. Morrison exchanged a look with Gabriel that you couldn’t quite interpret which wasn’t really surprising since they’d known each other for years.

“Was there anything else you needed, Agent?” Morrison asked you not unkindly.

“No, Sir,” you said before locking eyes with Gabriel. “Nothing at all.”

“Alright. Good day to you then,” the blond said, “and have fun tonight.”

“Thank you, Strike Commander, we sure will.”

Gabriel had already walked past you while Morrison looked a little bewildered. The Commander’s rudeness made your blood boil but two could play that game.

“You know how it is, Strike Commander,” you said, sounding a little embarrassed and rather conspiratorially, “it’s always a better party when you don’t have to pretend you wanna include your boss in the festivities.”

The screeching sound as Gabriel turned on his heel almost brought a satisfied smile to your face because it meant you’d gotten to him, but you managed to suppress it.

“You invited me!” he barked.

“It’s called manners, Commander,” you said sharply, masking it with a simpering smile as you met his smouldering gaze over your shoulder. “Look it up.”

It might be a cliché but if looks could kill, you’d be six feet under by now. Not wanting him to have the last word, you nodded at Strike Commander Morrison and walked away with your head held high, hoping that Gabriel was just as peeved with you as you were with him.

Screw him, you thought.

* * *

 

Smoke billowed out into the night from the door opening every few minutes as you approached the pub. You were running a little late, not because you weren’t punctual but because you tended to be way too early to any appointments which would have left you alone at the bar to be hit on and you were in no mood for that. It was rather cold outside and you took a deep breath of clean air before diving into the crowded pub, instantly spotting Genji and Jesse across the room at the end of the bar.

Snaking through the mass of people who were in various states of drunkenness, you appeared behind them and saw that they already had a reasonable amount of empty shot glasses stacked in front of them.

“You started without me!” you shouted over the noise in mock outrage as you gave their shoulders a squeeze to announce your arrival.

“You’re late!” Genji exclaimed. “Couldn’t decide what to wear, huh?”

“Only by a few minutes!” you defended yourself as he enveloped you in a bear hug which you returned gladly. “And no, that’s not the reason.”

“Oooh,” he went on, cooing in a high-pitched voice while he slapped a hand dramatically over his forehead, “whatever will I wear? This black top or that black top or-“

Jesse snickered at Genji’s performance.

“Stop it!” you said, laughing.

“We thought you’d abandoned us,” Jesse chimed in, sliding a shot glass in your direction. “Or forgotten all about us. Or –“

“Shut up, McCree,” you said, rolling your eyes while he threw his arm around your shoulders and crushed you against his side.

“Alright, alright!” Jesse murmured as he planted a kiss on the side of your face. “Evenin’, sweet pea. Yer feelin’ better?”

“Hmmm.”

“Had the Commander runnin’ errands, huh? How on earth did yer manage that?”

“I worked my feminine wiles on him,” you responded wryly, preferring not to talk about Gabriel at all.

“I’ll say,” Genji muttered too low for Jesse to hear and you kicked him to make him shut up.

“I think yer need to work those wiles a lil’ harder next time.”

“Why, what do you mean?” you asked, puzzled.

“Jefe never came by to pick up those hoodies from me.”

“Yes, he did.”

“Nah, he didn’t.”

“Huh, but he –“ you started with a frown, thinking of the one he’d brought you.

“But he what?”

He must have given you one of his, you mused as a warm, fuzzy feeling started to spread near the general vicinity of your heart. But you were still mad at him, you reminded yourself.

“Nothing.  Are we gonna drink now or would you girls like to gossip a little bit more?”

They both protested good-naturedly before raising their glasses.

“To a successful mission!” you said.

“To screwin’ everythin’ up, almost dyin’ because of it but managin’ to get away – almost – scot free anyhow,” Jesse corrected.

“Hear, hear,” Genji said as you all clinked glasses.

Wrinkling your nose as you downed your drink and the alcohol burnt its way through your body, you stuck your tongue out at Jesse when he chuckled at your expression while handing you another one.

“Yer got a bit of catchin’ up to do. Or is it too strong for ya, babydoll?”

You’d been about to drink but stopped your glass mid-movement when Jesse’s comment registered.

Staring at him, you said, “Do not call me that!”

“Why not?”

“Because.”

“Awww, c’mon, cupcake,” he goaded you with a mischievous grin, “don’t be such a party pooper.”

“Stop.”

“Not cupcake either? Hmmm … honey’s a bit too generic, don’t’cha think? How ‘bout … pumpkin?”

“Urrrgh, no! That’s what my dad calls me!”

He waggled his eyebrows saucily and said, “I’d love to be your Daddy.”

“Jess! Ewwww,” you screeched, elbowing him since he still had his arm around you. “Shut up, will you?”

Genji started laughing so hard he choked on his drink, earning him a dark look from you. “Serves you right!”

“What did I do?”

“Laughing at me instead of making him shut up!”

“If only I had that kind of power.”

“Hey! Why you gangin’ up on your favourite cowboy?”

“Because it's very rewarding,” you said, snatching Jesse’s hat and putting it on your head before blowing him a kiss.

“And because you make it so very easy,” Genji explained.

“Shut it, Shimada,” Jesse growled.

“Is that cute, little growley thing you're doing supposed to intimidate me?”

“Yer think I'm cute? Oh Genji, I'm so flattered! I never would've guessed,” Jesse exclaimed, fanning himself.

“No, I don't!”

“Yeah, Gen,” you piped in. “Why have you never told me about your crush on McCree? I would’ve loved to play matchmaker!”

“That is not what I meant!”

“I mean, don't get me wrong, I think you two would make a pretty couple -”

“Will you stop!?” Genji pleaded.

“I had my heart set on my little flower here t’night -” Jesse started.

“Oh, give it a rest with the stupid pet names!” you interrupted.

“ - but if yer dress up a bit, put on somethin’ red and lacey, then maybe -”

“Oh my god, you two are insufferable!” Genji all but yelled before sliding two shots over to you. “Shut up and drink!”

“Don't be embarrassed,” you said, laying a hand on Genji's shoulder sympathetically, “there are many people who find the cowboy outfit irresistible.”

Genji groaned and downed his shot in favour of ignoring your teasing.

“Do yer find the cowboy outfit irresistible, sugar?” Jesse asked.

“No, not at all.”

“C’mon!”

“Yeah, come on,” Genji said, “confess! It gets you all hot and bothered, doesn't it?”

“I think you're confusing me with yourself -”

“It’s extremely understandable if it does,” Jesse continued. “I'll even give yer a private fashion show. Huh? How does that sound, princess?”

“Please don't, I beg of you,” you responded dryly.

“Beggin’ me, huh? Well, I can work with that,” Jesse replied, grinning widely at you.

“Okay, stop it.”

“I mean, if yer wanna get a lil’ freaky, I'm all for it.”

“Jess!”

“Yeah, maybe you should rethink the Daddy thing,” Genji suggested.

“He's right, angel, it would work very well for our little scenario.”

“We,” you emphasised, pointing back and forth between Jesse and yourself, “do not have a scenario. If you need to get your rocks off, you can live out your dirty fantasies with Genji.”

“Awww, but you're so much prettier!”

“Should I feel insulted by that?” Genji asked with a frown. “I think I should feel insulted by that.”

“Am I interrupting?”

You’d recognise that velvety voice coming from behind you anywhere and even though you were still angry with him, you felt yourself starting to smile in response before you forced yourself to stop.

“Jefe!” Jesse exclaimed while Genji made room for Gabriel in between you two. “Yer can try catchin’ up on drinks with my lil’ love bug here.”

“Love bug?!” you parroted before dissolving into giggles.

“Yeah! Yer like that?”

“Hell, no! That’s the worst one yet!”

“You’re very picky, yer know that?”

“I’m awfully sorry, Jess,” you said seriously. “I know the kinda girls you usually hang around with are much easier to please. Probably because they’ve got really low standards.”

“Oi!” he exclaimed before crushing you to him as you both started laughing.

“You guys are in a good mood,” Gabriel pointed out.

“Yeah, we are,” you answered a little bitingly. “I'm surprised you weren't too busy to show up.”

“Well, it's your lucky night, I guess.”

“How fortunate.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at you. “Correct me if I'm wrong but you don't exactly sound pleased by my presence.”

“Whatever gave you that idea?”

“Your frosty demeanour,” he snapped.

You were aware that Genji and Jesse were exchanging glances behind yours and Gabriel’s backs and knew you should probably reign in your animosity but it was as though your mouth had a mind of its own.

“No one's forcing you to be here,” you said through clenched teeth. “If my demeanour displeases you, Commander, feel free to leave.”

“Whoa, cookie, calm down! What's up with yer two?” Jesse interjected. “Let's all be nice to each other, huh? Jefe’s welcome to stay and drink with us, ain't he?”

Jesse's hand squeezed your shoulder at the last bit.

“Sure.”

Gabriel lifted his glass in your direction, waiting for you to clink yours to his.

“Cheers, Agent,” he said solemnly.

“Cheers, Commander,” you replied, glaring at him while trying not to think about how handsome he looked.

God, why couldn't you just get over your silly crush on him?

”So,” Gabriel said, “what were you guys talking about?”

“Nothing,” you said quickly.

“Love bug –“

“Stop!” you pleaded.

“Fine! Relax, will ya? Sweet pea was just begging me for a private fashion show,” Jesse told him.

“A what?”

“Ignore him,” you said, “he’s tripping or something.”

“Don’t be shy now,” Genji needled.

You shot the ninja a dark look past Gabriel, urging him to shut up.

“Yeah, no need to be embarrassed,” Jesse continued, before addressing Gabriel, “we were just discussing how she gets all hot and bothered when she sees me in my cowboy outfit and I offered to give the lady a closer look in private.”

“That so?” Gabriel asked, sounding a little strained.

“Did you hit your head or something, Jess?” you asked, rolling your eyes.

“No, but if you’d like to take charge in the bedroom and punish me–“

“Ooooh, I thought I saw some whips in your room the other day. Should’ve known they weren’t for actual fighting!” Genji teased.

“Oh my god,” you groaned. “Now both of you have lost it. Was there something in the drinks?”

“Or if you’d rather have it the other way around …” Jesse remarked with a dirty grin, “… I can work with that as well. My place or yours, babydoll?”

“She’s not going home with you,” Gabriel growled, shutting all of you up.

Your head snapped around to him and you opened your mouth to tell him that it was none of his business, but Genji was faster.

“We’re just kidding, Boss.”

“I wasn’t,” Jesse muttered, prompting you to, once again, jab your elbow into his side while your gaze was fixed on Gabriel who was glaring daggers at Jesse’s arm wrapped around you.

When Gabriel met your gaze, you arched an eyebrow at him, daring him to say anything, which of course he did because the Blackwatch Commander could never back down from a fight.

“Why are you wearing that ridiculous hat?”

“Hey! Don’t go insultin’ my hat, Jefe!”

“Because I like it!”

Clenching his teeth so hard a muscle ticked in his jaw, he tore his eyes away from you and ordered tequila before turning his back on you and Jesse by engaging Genji in a conversation.

You inhaled deeply a few times, trying to banish your annoyance, before turning into Jesse’s embrace in an effort to ignore Gabriel as much as he was ignoring you.

“So which one of us is gonna swing the whip?” Jesse asked, leering at you playfully.

“Depends on how well you behave, cowboy,” you replied in your best sultry voice.

“Oh-ho,” he said, making a show of loosening his collar before snatching back his hat to fan himself with it. “Suddenly I wonder if I’d even be able to keep up with ya, sweet pea.”

“Believe you me, McCree, I could make your spurs jingle.”

Staring at each other for a minute, you burst out laughing at the same time. As you ducked your head and wiped away a few tears of mirth, Jesse pulled you closer and laid his cheek on the crown of your head. Your gaze fell on the prominent tattoo decorating his exposed, left underarm. Reaching out, you began to trace the Deadlock symbol with your finger and you thought you felt Jesse shiver ever so slightly.

“I’m thirsty,” you said.

“We better do somethin’ ‘bout that,” Jesse said. “What’cha want? Whiskey?”

“Sure.”

“Or do ya want somethin’ girly?”

“Don’t be so condescending,” you admonished.

“Sorry, ma’am.”

“Whiskey’s fine.”

When the bartender put the glass down in front of you and you reached for it, Gabriel said, “You’re not gonna drink that straight, are you?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

He levelled a glare at you that you’d come to identify as his are-you-fucking-stupid look before he elaborated, “Agent, you’re gonna be immediately shitfaced.”

“Has it ever occurred to you, Commander, that that is the purpose of going drinking at a bar?”

“Do not drink that,” he ordered.

You pursed your lips at him and maintained eye contact while bringing the glass to your lips and downing it in one go.

“You’re as stubborn as a mule!”

“Look who’s talking!”

“Okay, back into your respective corners, guys,” Genji said with a forced laugh that made you feel bad because you knew your spat with Gabriel was dampening the mood.

“I need another one,” you told the bartender.

“Uhm, sweet pea, you sure ‘bout that?”

“Yes, I am and you are going to drink with me.”

“I am?”

You looked up at Jesse, put your chin on his shoulder and pouted in a way that made him sigh in defeat.

“I guess Imma drink with ya.”

“Splendid!”

“Are you serious right now?” Gabe asked, incensed.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re gonna get drunk just to spite me?”

“No, Commander,” you explained patiently, “I’m drinking because I want to and because that’s the purpose of this little shindig you crashed tonight.”

“YOU invited ME!”

“Out of courtesy! Take a hint,” you snapped. “Now, if you’d kindly go back to ignoring me? I’d be ever so thankful.”

You could feel him fuming next to you and you took great pleasure in knowing you’d gotten under his skin. Turning to Jesse, you intended to clink glasses with him but instead your forehead crashed into his chin, causing your drink to spill down his front.

“Ow!” you squeaked.

“Geez, sweet pea! No need to get violent with me!”

“I’m sorry, Jess,” you apologised.

“S’alright, but I do think yer should kiss it better,” he said with a wink while rubbing his chin.

Laughing, you made to do just that when you were pulled out of your seat rather abruptly.

“Okay, that’s it! You’re going home!” Gabriel announced.

“Hey! Let go of me! Have you lost your mind?” you screeched as you tried to pry his hand off your upper arm.

“Have I lost my mind?” he yelled as he dragged you through the bar towards the exit. “You’re clearly suffering some kind of mental breakdown, I’m just doing you a favour in saving you from yourself!”

“EXCUSE YOU?!”

“Come on!”

Since your flat was in walking distance, you found yourself being marched down the street and as the cool air hit you, you experienced a severe case of what Bavarians call “Freiluftwatsch’n”; the fresh air serving to basically slap you in the face and make you realise all at once just how tipsy you were. Luckily, you weren’t prone to throwing up, but that did not stop the world from starting to spin rather insistently.

“Slow down, Commander,” you said, sounding a little weak but he ignored you. “Gabriel? Stop, please?”

He came to a sudden halt and turned around to face you but you already had your eyes closed and were taking some deep breaths.

“You’re not gonna throw up, are you?”

“Will you please shut up?” you forced out through clenched teeth.

“If you’re gonna throw up –“

“I am not nauseous!”

“Then why did we need to stop?”

“Because the world’s spinning!”

He scoffed. “And who’s fault is that?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“That this is what you get for chugging whiskey like a goddamn fool!”

“Why do you care?!” you shouted, opening your eyes to glare at him.

“Because!”

“Very eloquent, Commander!”

“Do not start with me,” he warned as he tried to pull you along but you dug your heels in.

“Stop manhandling me!”

“Fine!” he snapped before he picked you up and threw you over his shoulder.

You groaned at the sensation of vertigo and squeaked, “Stop! World spinning, remember?”

“Your fault, remember!?”

“Okay, now I’m starting to get nauseous.”

“Make up your mind, will you?!”

You snorted. “You’ve got some nerve telling me that!”

“The hell are you talking about?”

“You’re the one who keeps changing his mind every five seconds like some lunatic who’s forgotten to take his meds! And put me down, for fuck’s sake!”

“No,” he said, “what do you mean I’M the one changing my mind all the time?”

“You’re kidding me, right?”

“Agent –“ he growled warningly.

“How are you upset with me right now? You’ve been running hot and cold for weeks!”

“That is ridiculous!”

“I agree! You’ve been behaving like a teenager.”

“You’re clearly delusional. I hear that happens with mental breakdowns.”

“Stop saying I’m crazy!” you shrieked as he finally set you down and steadied you while you swayed on your feet.

Distractedly, you noticed that you’d made it to your driveway but his next words snapped your attention back to him.

“It would explain why you’ve been throwing yourself at the ingrate tonight. “

“I was NOT! And even if that were true, it is none of your fucking business and since you apparently have no desire to admit to any wrongdoing on your part, I’m gonna go now. BYE!”

You turned on your heel and stomped up to your front door. But you didn't have time to so much as search for your key before you were whirled around. Your back hit the door as you were pushed against it and Gabriel’s lips crashed into yours.

Frozen in shock for a few seconds, you practically melted when he swiped his tongue over the seam of your lips, asking to deepen the kiss. When you didn't immediately comply,  he bit your bottom lip, making you gasp. He seized the opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth and you couldn't help but moan as you got a taste of him for the first time.

Your hands flew up to grab his shirt, trying to pull him closer even though he was already pressed as tightly against you as possible. Gabriel gripped the backs of your thighs and hoisted you up. You instinctively wrapped your legs around his hips while your arms wound around his neck as he continued to snog you senseless. The position let you know that he was just as turned on by this as you were, evidenced by the hard bulge pressing against the apex of your thighs. Since Gabriel was dominating the kiss, you were delighted by his breathy groan when you rolled your hips against his. Not that it left you unaffected; desire was rushing through your veins like fire and you wanted nothing more than to invite him in to get much more intimately acquainted with your commander. Preferably all night long.

He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against your temple while trying to catch his breath.

“Let's go inside,” you murmured as you once again ground against him, causing his hands on your thighs to tighten.

“Believe me, gatita,” he growled, “I'd like nothing more.”

“Then come on,” you said, kissing along his jawline.

“You're drunk.”

“No, I'm slightly intoxicated.”

“That’s enough.”

“You really wanna argue with me right now?”

“No, hermosa, what I want to do is fuck you into next week -”

“Good, we're on the same page then,” you breathed, nibbling on his earlobe.

“- but you're wasted and need to sleep it off.”

“Gabriel,” you protested but he was already putting you down, though he didn't step away immediately.

One of his hands slid up to the small of your back, keeping you pressed against him, while the other grabbed your chin to tilt your face up as he kissed you again, but much more chastely this time. You hummed at the feeling and managed to deepen the kiss briefly before he pulled away.

You were panting against his lips when he did.

Keeping your eyes closed, you murmured, “If you show me the cold shoulder the next time I see you, I'm gonna have to kick your arse.”

He laughed and the rich, dark sound sent a shiver up your spine.

“Not gonna happen, I promise.”

“You better.”

“Go to bed.”

Letting your hands trail down from his neck, you said innocently, “Last chance to join me …”

“Go,” he growled.

“Fine.”

You pouted as he stepped back and let you open the door. Turning on the threshold, you met his eyes and said, “ Oh and Gabriel?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for the hoodie.”


End file.
